As with basic and epidemiologic research, the scientific quality of clinical trials research depends on the scientific merit of the hypotheses and questions addressed and on the appropriateness and rigor of the methods used by the researcher. Further, a proposed research protocol must be reviewed within the framework of the institution's research priorities. The subsequent progress of the research activity must be evaluated to insure the project is progressing appropriately to address the questions posed. At the NCCC, there are two committees responsible for these protocol review and monitoring functions, insuring the scientific and research quality of clinical trials: the Clinical Investigations Committee (CIC) and the Quality Assurance Committee (QAC). The figure below outlines the steps for protocol activation and continuation. A description of CIC and QAC functions and responsibilities follows.